


История злой сестры и маленького брата

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula's original sister(s), Drama, Gen, Hate Speech, Mention F/M, Mention Sibling Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вампирша вылетела спереди так неожиданно, что граф не успел среагировать. Правое крыло скрутило невыносимой болью, и вампир, пронзительно пискнув, упал в грязь. Встать ему не дали — подоспевшая вампирша поспешно схватила его рукой за горло, сдавливая пальцами судорожно дёрнувшийся кадык.Голубые глаза встретились с пронзительными красными.Молния прочертила тёмное небо, и Дракула вдруг замер, побледнел, словно увидел призрак.— Лилия? — сдавленный шёпот прозвенел в воздухе подобно удару гонга.Злобный оскал исказил лицо Лилии.— Вот мы и встретились, братишка, — она приблизила губы к уху графа и выдохнула: — Далеко ты от меня улетел. Но ничего, теперь ты снова мой!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Dracula
Kudos: 10





	1. Лилия?!

Гром и молнии, словно крылатые предвестники Апокалипсиса, разрезали тёмное мрачное небо, полностью затянутое тяжёлыми чёрно-свинцовыми тучами.  
Дракула стоял, прижавшись к стене плотной спиной и стряхивая с лица дождь. Сквозь шум падающей с неба воды он внимательно прислушивался к любым подозрительным шорохам и звукам.  
Он был не один в этом странном месте, полном заросших диким плющом руин. Кто-то методично преследовал графа, словно висящая на хвосте грешника адская гончая. Как бы вампир не плутал, как бы не пытался замести следы, преследователь оказывался на шаг вперёд.  
Вскоре Дракула понял, что сам себя загоняет в ловушку. Он становился у уже знакомой нам стены. Слившись с ней и понадеявшись, что тьма ночи скроет его от глаз, а вонь болот — от нюха, он затаился, внимательно скользя взглядом по мрачно темнеющим на фоне туч мёртвым руинам.  
Шорох, не скрытый ничем, раздавшийся со спины, стал для него полной неожиданностью.  
— Лузер, — прошипел преследователь на ломаном румынском и молниеносно бросился вперёд.  
Дракула чудом увернулся. Он не сражался уже много лет, но сейчас это было необходимо. Когда граф шёл сюда, ведомый запиской с приглашением от якобы Ивана, он и думать не мог, что всё это окажется ловушкой.  
— Где Иван? — зарычал он, оскалив клыки. Граф уже точно мог сказать по особому дыханию, что его соперник — вампир. Точнее, вампирша. Причём не из самых молодых. Это уже было интересней, особенно если учитывать то, что женщин их вида в Трансильвании больше не было.  
— Идиот! — расхохоталась вампирша. Она медленно кружила вокруг графа, пригнувшись и выставив вперёд руки с острыми ногтями. В ответ на её махинации Дракула предостерегающе зашипел и прижался спиной к руинам.  
Этот маневр оставлял мало место для размаха и удара, но зато соперница лишилась возможности напасть сзади. Видимо, она поняла это, потому что тут же раздосадованно цокнула.  
— Это была ловушка?  
Вампирша не ответила, да и не нужно это было.  
Дракула перевёл взгляд на виднеющуюся неподалёку деревенскую церквушку. Нечисть, в том числе и вампир, не могла проникнуть внутрь. Там он будет спасён, ведь, в отличии от соперницы, граф носил маленький крестик, подаренный Джонатаном на день рождения. Решив так, Дракула молниеносно обратился и, не теряя времени, бросился к спасительному месту.  
Сзади раздался шорох крыльев. Глупо было надеяться, что соперница отстанет.  
Громко пища, две летучие мыши разрезали крыльями прохладный воздух. Капли дождя нещадно били Дракулу по спине, но он не останавливался. Ловко обходя препятствия, нетопырь приближался к долгожданной церкви…  
Вампирша вылетела спереди так неожиданно, что граф не успел среагировать. Правое крыло скрутило невыносимой болью, и вампир, пронзительно пискнув, упал в грязь. Встать ему не дали — подоспевшая вампирша поспешно схватила его рукой за горло, сдавливая пальцами судорожно дёрнувшийся кадык.  
Голубые глаза встретились с пронзительными красными.  
Молния прочертила тёмное небо, и Дракула вдруг замер, побледнел, словно увидел призрак.  
— Лилия? — сдавленный шёпот прозвенел в воздухе подобно удару гонга.  
Злобный оскал исказил лицо Лилии.  
— Вот мы и встретились, братишка, — она приблизила губы к уху графа и выдохнула: — Далеко ты от меня улетел. Но ничего, теперь ты снова мой!  
Дракула сдавленно зашипел, когда ногти впились в его горло. Голубые глаза словно подёрнулись пеленой измороси. Брехня всё то, что вампиры не дышат.  
Лилия собственнически кусала брата за ухо, словно намеревалась оторвать его. В её безумных красных глазах не было ни одной человеческой эмоции, и Драк с ужасом понял, что не может противиться сестре — силы были слишком неравные.  
— Отпусти! — прохрипел он, извернувшись и пиная её в живот.  
Уловка внезапно подействовала: Лилия согнулась пополам, отпустив полуживого брата, и закашлялась. Не теряя ни минуты, Дракула рванул к церкви.  
Злое рычание, промелькнувшее мимо ног что-то, резкая вспышка ослепляющей дикой боли — и граф коротко пискнул, ударившись затылком об колонну. Подобный удар из человека сделал бы труп, но вампир не был человеком. Лишь в голове затрещало, а к горлу тотчас поступила тошнота.  
Лилия возвышалась над ним, словно воинственный языческий бог, и её тёмные волосы струились по ветру.  
— Куда это ты собрался, мелкий вонючий щенок? — оскалилась она.  
Ответа не последовало. Дракула снова дёрнулся в сторону, уже не надеясь на освобождение.  
Красные глаза вспыхнули самой что ни на есть настоящей яростью. В следующий момент что-то щёлкнуло, и Дракула взвыл, словно раненый на охоте зверь.  
Лилия в ответ на его крики злобно захохотала и наступила ногой на сломанную руку:  
— Не спеши, братец. Я слишком долго искала тебя и теперь хочу закатить пир. Оставайся, будешь главным блюдом.


	2. Она вернулась

Крепко держа брата за всклоченные волосы, Лилия рассмеялась:  
— Братик, по твоему лицу можно сказать, что ты очень «рад» меня видеть! Неужели всё так плохо?  
Дракула тяжело дышал. Он не мог поверить, что его детский страх вновь вернулся. Когда-то Лилия причиняла ему боль, много боли — и судя по всему, вернулась с этими же целями.  
— Отпусти меня! — забыв про гордость, взмолился он.  
В ответ Лилия звонко ударила его по губам:  
— А ну цыц! Маленький щенок, не смей говорить без моего разрешения!  
«Убьёт», — решил граф и зажмурился.  
Однако Лилия убивать не спешила. Она села на корточки рядом с графом и принялась поглаживать его взмокшие от пота волосы.  
Когда вампир стряхнул её руку, явно чувствуя себя неуютно, она немного пришла в себя.  
На её губах расцвела предвкушающая улыбка.  
— Как давно я не пробовала тебя, братик, — практически прошептала она. Ловко преодолев сопротивление раненого Дракулы, она ткнулась носом в мокрую шею. С интересом втянув носом воздух, Лилия поползла вверх, к главной артерии, и присосалась к ней с тем наслаждением, что испытывают наркоманы после долгой ломки.  
Дракула совсем не по-графски вскрикнул и так крепко вцепился в плащ сёстры, что оторвать его не представлялось возможным. Рыча и шипя от боли, он пытался отслониться, но это не дало результата.  
Наконец Лилия утолила свою кровожадность и подняла голову.  
— Какой ты вкусный, братишка, — томно промурлыкала она, потираясь об тело Дракулы. Заметив панику в его глазах, вампирша звонко засмеялась: — Что такое, Дракуля? Забыл, как извивался подо мной, словно маленький червячок? Или как принимал меня в свой чудный мягкий и горячий ротик? — При последнем воспоминании глаза её ярко вспыхнули. Видимо, Лилия уже представила, как будет классно снова нагнуть брата.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого снова! — задыхаясь от страха, воскликнул Дракула.  
Вместо ответа Лилия потянулась к застёжкам на своих штанах. Глухо застонав от обречённости, Дракула прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть всего этого ужаса.  
Неожиданно раздался звонкий выстрел, и в следующий момент Лилия громко завыла, словно умирающий адский пёс.  
Кто-то ухватил графа за плечо.  
— Драк! Драк!!! — Голос Джонатана был узнаваем во все времена. — Бежим быстрее, пока она не выбралась.  
На этом моменте сознание помахало своему владельцу ручкой, и Дракула провалился в спасительное беспамятство.


	3. История злой сестры и маленького брата

Когда Дракула очнулся, он уже находился в отеле. Приподнявшись на руках, граф понял, что лежит на собственной кровати, укрытый одеялом и с обработанными ранами. По мастерству лечения сразу можно было узнать Гриффина — ещё при жизни Марта научила будущего невидимку оказывать первую медицинскую помощь.  
— Драк, вы очнулись!  
Вампир повернул голову и увидел Джонатана. Юноша сидел на стуле рядом с его кроватью, обеспокоенно глядя на тестя. Когда вампир очнулся, Джонатан испытал непередаваемое облегчение.  
— Да, вроде, — неуверенно отозвался Дракула, ощупывая себя.  
В теле больше не было боли, что не могло не радовать.  
— Кто был вашим соперником? — снова раздался голос зятя, и граф поморщился. Не очень-то ему хотелось вспоминать прошлое, но Джонатан должен быть в курсе, и Дракула тихо произнёс:  
— Это моя сестра, Лилия.  
— Сестра?!  
— Да, старшая. Мы не виделись уже несколько сотен лет… и я был бы не против продолжить нашу традицию, да вот только, похоже, благословенные деньки закончились.  
Джонатан промолчал, за что граф мысленно поблагодарил его. Потом, в полной тишине, прерываемой лишь дождём за окном, неуверенно прошептал:  
— Она вас ненавидит?  
Вампир усмехнулся, потирая лоб:  
— Ненавидит? О, это ещё мягко сказано. Она была бы рада разорвать меня в клочья, да вот только я уже не тот вампирёнок. Живым ей не сдамся!  
— Вы меня пугаете, граф! — с невольным трепетом воскликнул Джонатан. — Живым… Что это значит? Она вас что, била?  
— Хуже, — голос вампира дрогнул. Он замолчал, но быстро сделал над собой усилие и выдавил: — Она меня изнасиловала.  
— Что?! — Шок на лице зятя был непередаваемым. Он так и застыл на месте, с недоумением, ужасом и сочувствием глядя на вампира.  
Тот лишь вздохнул:  
— Было время… ужасное время. Александр и Иван отправились создавать собственные семьи, отец был очень занят, матери дело до меня не было… Тогда на сцену вышла Лилия. Она — очень жестокий вампир, и её любовь несколько… хм, специфична.  
— Ужас…  
— И не говори. Она была чудовищем, тем самым, про которых пишут ваши писатели. Лилия не знала другого способа общения, кроме как тычки под рёбра, удушение, удары по голове, пытки… Поверь, после всего того, что я натерпелся, жизнь пленников в концлагере — сущий рай.  
— Мне жалко, что вы натерпелись такого, — с грустью начал Джонатан, но граф поднял ладонь, останавливая его.  
— Не надо, Джонни. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это всё Лилия. — Он глянул в карие глаза зятя намного ласковее, чем обычно, и спустя минуту молчания велел: — Отдай приказ утроить дозоры — не хотелось бы, чтобы сестрёнка пожаловала в гости.  
— Хорошо, Драк. — Джонатан с кряхтеньем встал и направился к двери. — Что-то ещё?  
— Да. Позови Гриффина. Я выпишу ему премию за моё лечение.


End file.
